


Killer Of Man

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Lisa Niles is out of control so, here’s a story about Lisa being put in her place I guess.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Killer Of Man

Chapter One- Dr Psycho  
Johnny’s POV   
“If you think you’re going to drag Zacchara around like he’s you’re play toy think again.” Lovett glared at Lisa, though she had just drugged me so he was a little late.  
“Who’s at the door?” Lisa smirked floating towards the door, opening it.  
“Why the hell are you here? Johnny can’t possibly be this stupid.” Lulu Spencer rolled her eyes.  
“Why are you here? You have no reason to be.” Lisa’s lips curled into a smirk.  
“Why are you here? I have every right to be here. My brother lives here. Get out of my way.” Lulu rolled her eyes shoving Lisa aside and walking into the apartment.  
“In case you missed the memo, I’m Johnny’s bed buddy.” Lisa says, grabbing Lulu’s arm.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t stick you’re nose where it doesn’t belong. Go and play housewife to you’re little boyfriend, does he even know you’re here?” Lisa taunted Lulu.  
“Maybe Johnny is my business. Did you ever think of that? Don’t think you know my life, I can assure you that you don’t.” Lulu glared at her, not backing down.  
“Sis really does not like her. Can’t blame her but, she’s painting a target on her back.” Ethan heavily sighed.  
“Lulu makes more enemies then any girl I’ve ever met.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Oh, Johnny is you’re business? I’m sure you’re man would love to hear that.” Lisa smirked.  
“Yeah, somebody’s gotta make sure he keeps himself in check.” Lulu shrugged.  
“Isn’t that what Ethan’s for?” Lisa wonders.  
“There’s only one person that knows Johnny Zacchara truly and that’s me. I’m not being a bitch it’s just a fact. Ethan does know him very well but, I taught Johnny everything he knows. You bitches couldn’t handle half of the shit I’ve been through with Johnny, you have no right to pretend you know me. Or him. Leave Ethan’s name outta you’re mouth too while you’re at it.”Lulu glared at her, clearly fired up.  
“You have an answer for everything, don’t you? I hope you know that you’re on my raider.” Lisa sighed.  
“Be my guest, do you’re worst.” Lulu chuckled, shaking her head.  
“You really don’t give a fuck, do you?”Lisa asked, shocked.  
“You don’t scare me, you’re just an annoyance. A fly.” Lulu scoffed.  
“I’ll be back, watch you’re back.” Lisa mumbled, grabbing her purse and walking out.  
“Nobody scares me. Not after Logan, if I can get through dealing with him then I have nothing to ever be scared of again.” Lulu spoke, staring at nothing in particular.


End file.
